Who Wants to be a Millionaire- Emelan Style!
by Lia Ex Machina
Summary: I noticed there was a Tortall Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, so I decided to do an Emelan one.
1. Daja

Who Wants to be a Millionaire- Emelan Style!  
  
By Lia of Hill Fort  
  
Disclaimer: Everybody except Regis belongs to Tamora Pierce. Everything referred to in the questions belongs to Tamora Pierce. "Who Wants to be a Millionaire" belongs to FOX Television. Regis Philbin belongs to himself.  
  
(Music plays)  
  
Regis: I'm Regis Philbin and this is "Who Wants to be a Millionaire"! All our guests today are all the way from EMELAN! One lucky, lucky person will win one MILLION gold majas! Now… here is our Fastest Finger question! In what order was the world-famous "Circle of Magic" discovered by the great mage Niklaren Goldeye?  
  
(The people are seated as follows, starting at left: Briar, Tris, Sandry, Daja, Rosethorn, Frostpine, Lark, Crane.)  
  
(Niko walks in kicks Regis off his host chair, and sits down.)  
  
Niko: I'm your new host, Niklaren Goldeye! We are playing for 2,858 gold majas today!  
  
Regis: No you aren't! You will be biased!  
  
Niko: I am a great mage, you know.  
  
Regis: So?  
  
Niko: You are evidently even stupider than I thought you were.  
  
Regis: Wait a second…If you're a great mage, that means you can do magic!  
  
Niko: Oh, really? I didn't know. Of course I'm a great mage, you dunderhead! Now that you understand that, you can host.  
  
Regis: OK.  
  
Niko: On one condition.  
  
Regis: What?  
  
Niko: You let them use magic.  
  
Regis: Sure. That doesn't matter. They aren't mages.  
  
(Circle giggles)  
  
Entire Circle plus Dedicates and Niko: WHO GETS TO GO UP?!!  
  
Regis: the first person who answers the Fastest Finger question correctly.  
  
(CoM does Fastest Finger. Daja wins. A/N: I LOVE DAJA!)  
  
Regis: The winner is Daja Kisubo, currently living in Namorn!  
  
(Daja jogs up to the podium)  
  
Regis: Tell us about yourself, Daja!  
  
Daja: I'm Daja Kisubo, age 15. I'm a Trader and a mage. I used to be trangshi, but now I'm not. ( Looks smug)  
  
Regis: Here is your first question, for one copper maja! What is Tradertalk for a friend as close as family? Is it A. Gilav, B. Hamot, C. Saati, or D. Daka?  
  
Daja: Since I AM a Trader, and therefore know Tradertalk, I'm going to say C., Saati.  
  
Regis: Is that your final answer?  
  
Daja: Yes.  
  
(Daja is a little angry. Regis' watch is melting.)  
  
Regis: Yes, C is correct! Here is our next question, for two copper majas! What kind of a mage is the Lady Sandrilene fa Toren? Is she A. a weather-witch, B. a thread-mage, C. a plant-mage, or D. a dance-mage?  
  
Daja: Why do you keep asking such easy questions? B.  
  
Regis: Is that your final answer?  
  
Daja: YES!  
  
(Daja is pretty angry now. All of the metal on Regis is melting.)  
  
Regis: Yes! That is correct! The Lady Sandrilene fa Toren is a thread- mage!  
  
Daja: Don't you know I LIVED with the "Lady Sandrilene fa Toren" a.k.a. Sandry for FOUR YEARS?  
  
Regis: Really?  
  
Regis: OW! MY WATCH IS MELTING!  
  
CoM: (Singing) That's what happens when you get Daja angry…  
  
(Regis chases Daja off the stage)  
  
Me: That's all for now folks!  
  
See that pretty blue button? USE IT! 


	2. Daja, Continued

Regis: Hello and we are back on Who Wants to be a Millionaire-Emelan Style! Our contestant is Daja Kisubo, who MELTED my lovely WATCH! (Sniffles)  
  
Briar: (Yelling, from audience) Your foil watch with…  
  
Daja: Tin.  
  
Briar: Tin underneath that can't have been worth more than two copper crescents!  
  
Regis: I PAID A GOLD MAJA FOR THAT WATCH!  
  
Briar: Then you was nicked, and nicked proper! (A/N: This is a quote from Sandry's Book)  
  
Regis: ON WITH THE SHOW! For three copper majas, what is the Lady Sandrilene fa Toren's mage's student's name? Is it a. Evvy, b, Kisubo, c, Trisana or d, Pasco.  
  
Daja: Evvy is Briar's student, Kisubo is MY LAST NAME, Trisana is Tris' real name, so it must be d.  
  
Regis: That is correct! For four copper majas, what makes up a boom-stone?  
  
Is it a. gunpowder, b. aloe, c. liquid gold or d., toothpaste.  
  
Daja: Toothpaste is for cleaning your teeth, I would have known if it was gold, Briar and Rosethorn would hurt so much they couldn't stand up if it was aloe, so it must be gunpowder.  
  
Regis: Is that your final answer?  
  
Daja: YES!  
  
Regis: That is correct! For five copper majas, what was the green mage Dedicate Rosethorn's name before she came to the Living Circle temples? Is it a Lark b Niva c Trisana or d Evumeimei  
  
Daja: Honestly… B!  
  
Regis: Is that your final answer?  
  
Daja: Yes and if you keep asking that I'll melt all your jewelry, not just your watch!  
  
Me: That's all for now! If I get five more reviews I'll post the next chapter. And don't forget to press that pretty blue button! 


End file.
